


A Big Fuss

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Fright Night (2011), The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	A Big Fuss

                They’re halfway through a film when Nellie’s mobile rings.

                As soon as she glances at the caller ID, she snatches the remote from Peter’s hand to pause the film. “I should probably take this. You don’t mind, do you?”

                She doesn’t wait for a response before she’s shrugging out from under his arm and jumping up from the sofa. He watches after her as she rushes into the next room, frowning as he runs through a mental list of the people she’s ever accepted a call from while hanging out with him. Never before has she left the room to talk. She once took a call from her doctor while lying in bed right next to Peter, for fuck’s sake. What could possibly warrant this sort of secrecy?

                Peter tells himself that it would be rude to eavesdrop.

                And promptly strains to listen anyway.

                “—had a nice time too, yeah.” Nellie pauses, listening to the person on the other end promptly. “Tonight? I… I can’t tonight, I’m sorry. I’ve got other plans. Maybe another time?”

                It takes less than thirty seconds for the conversation to end after that, and she returns to plop down beside Peter once again. “Sorry about that, darling.”

                “No worries. Nothing serious, I hope?” He tries desperately not to seem anywhere near as curious as he actually is.

                “What? No, of course not.” Nellie grabs the bowl of popcorn that’s resting in Peter’s lap and claims a big handful for herself. “Shall we get back to the film?”

                He’s about to do as she asks when an alarming thought occurs to him and he rounds on her immediately. “Wait, was that a bloke?”

                She gives Peter a stern look, raising her eyebrows. “And if it was?”

                “Did you go on a date? Is that why you couldn’t come over on Saturday?” He’s now well past curious; he’s feeling legitimately hurt, but he doesn’t want her to figure that out, either.

                “Okay, you know what? Yes. I don’t know why you’re pouting about it; you’re the one who proposed the whole friends with benefits arrangement, remember?”

                Peter stares at her, wide-eyed. “Right, but I didn’t… I haven’t…” It’s been over six months since he’s even considered going out with another girl. What is Nellie doing, going on a date?

                “What, you thought it only applied to you? You didn’t think I’d actually consider trying to date someone else?”

                With the way Nellie’s glaring at him, he gets the distinct feeling that she’s preparing to smack him regardless of what he says next.  So he must strategize, and tread lightly. “No, that’s not it at all. It’s just that it’s been ages since I had a date with another girl. I thought you knew that.”

                She clearly already had an argument in mind for whatever she expected him to say, but that wasn’t it, and she falters, staring at him blankly and processing this information. “And when you say ‘ages’, that means…”

                “Six months or so?”

                 “We’ve been dating exclusively for six months and you didn’t bother to mention it to me?”

                Peter squirms anxiously in his seat. “I was getting around to it…”

                “You were waiting for me to bring it up, weren’t you?”

                He shrugs, noncommittal. Honestly, he would have gladly put off discussing the matter perpetually. Relationships always seem to go wrong the second they become full-fledged, and he really does not want that to happen with Nellie. He can’t bear to see years of friendship go down the tubes once she realizes what a shitty boyfriend he really is.

                Though if his intention was to not fuck things up, he might have already failed. Because maybe she had an incredible time with this guy and maybe she went to his place and maybe he’s a fantastic shag and she’s already falling in love with him—

                 “I didn’t go on a date with the bloke on the phone.”

                What?

                Peter shakes the panicked thoughts from his head, takes in Nellie’s hand resting gently on his arm as she gazes at him meekly and continues, “He’s only a mate. I just thought it might be nice to get you a little worked up for once. I’m sorry.”

                “It’s not your fault. I probably should have mentioned that I’ve been thinking of you as my girlfriend for six months.”

                “Girlfriend, eh?”

                 He settles back into his seat on the sofa once again, biting back a smile. “No need to make a big fuss out of it. Let’s get back to the film.”

                “Alright.” She smirks and presses play, but after only a few moments, she says, “Peter?”

                “Mmm?”

                Nellie grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him in for a slow, satisfied kiss. They miss an entire scene of vital dialogue, but when she pulls away at last, they’ve both got massive smiles on their faces.


End file.
